


Hips Don't Lie

by Drakxis



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Raptor Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakxis/pseuds/Drakxis
Summary: Owen comes home from a long day with the Raptor Squad and catches Zach doing something interesting
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Hips Don't Lie

Owen pulled up to the trailer after a day of trying to get his girls ready for a new show for the public. While Blue and Charlie were fully on board doing everything he asked, surprisingly Echo was as well. The hold out was Delta, which both did and did not surprise Owen, as she had always had an aversion to humans that weren’t either himself or Barry. Walking up to the door to the trailer, Owen was so lost in thought he didn’t hear the music coming from inside. Opening the door, he suddenly came up short, mouth going dry at the scene in front of him. 

Zach, who had moved to the island after graduation and taking up a job at Jurassic World, was dancing to a song he vaguely remembered hearing on the mainland. But it was what Zach was wearing that caused this reaction in Owen. 

Zach was in the middle of the room, wearing a shirt that Blue had once gotten a hold of and was now little more than a crop top, and a pair of the shortest shorts Owen had ever seen. Owen stood there in shock and arousal for a few moments, just enough for Zach to realize he wasn’t alone.

“Owen!” The sounds of his name shook him from his stupor, his eyes meeting Zach’s, who’s cheeks were rapidly turning red. “I thought you were going to work with the girls till five. I wasn’t expecting you home so early!"

Owen just grinned, slowly stalking deeper into the trailer towards his boyfriend. 

“It’s after five Zach; closer to seven actually”, Zach’s eyes darted to the clock sitting on the table by the door, eyes widening in realization, “But that not the point right now, I’m more interested in what you are wearing, and what you were doing.” 

Zach’s blush deepened, spreading down his neck, as he looked at the floor, wrapping his arms around himself in embarrassment. 

“I don’t really know what I was doing, I was just listening to music and remembered watching a dance video to that song and wanted to try it out.... And this was just the first thing I grabbed when I woke up, it’s too hot for anything else today really”

Owen was silent, simply walking forward and gently grabbing Zach’s chin, forcing him to meet his eyes before leaning in for a deep kiss, pulling away only when the air became a necessity.

“I think you could use some more practice... And maybe a captive audience to tell you exactly how good your doing” Owen said, eyes darkening before moving to sit down, as Zach just grinned before starting the song over, hips swaying as he danced for his love.


End file.
